The Slytherin Hidden Angel and Secret Protector
by HardcoreBloodAngel
Summary: Harry Uzumaki took an unbreakable vow to become the Protector of The Angel when he was 2 years of age.He knows what the title means and is willing to take the risks.Harry Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki are invited to become students at Hogwarts,three years later then planed.They are able to travel between the two worlds because of the necklaces given to them at birth by their mothers.


**MAJOR SPOILERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Summery: Harry Potter is no longer Harry Potter. He is Harry Uzumaki, but the Wizarding World doesnt know that. He can travel between the two worlds because of his mother who is rightfully named Lily Uzumaki. He grows up to be a ninja, but will he be a Wizard as well? Will Naruto Uzumaki get a Letter or does fate have different plans?**

**The Secret Shinobi Book 1**

**Chapter 1  
**

"Kushina, please, my sister, this is the only way to keep him safe!" Lily said to her older sister desperately trying to convince her twin sister that keeping her child was the only way that everything was going to be okay.

Kushina looked at her twin and then at the black haired baby that was wrapped tightly in a light baby blue blanket and smiled softly at the sleeping child. Children away looked more peaceful when they were asleep. No one really knew why, dreams were so different than reality. She sighed and brushed her hair out, put it into a pony tail and looked at the younger twin. Lily sighed out in relief and handed her sister her only child. With James dead, she knew that she would be next, going back to the Wizarding world. Some would say that she should just stay in the Ninja world, but she would be foolish to. She knew that she had to die in the Wizarding World.

"I have to leave. Please, when Naruto is born, make it be known that you have two sons instead of one. I will be doing my own spells, but I want you to do Jutsu's on him so that it would look like they were twins."

"You know that I cant. You know that there is a very goo chance that I will die, me being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. The seal only gets weakened in child birth. There is no telling that would happen on that day."

"I know. But if you do end up dying. I sure as hell hope to not see you where I am at. You are to ugly to be with me in the after life." She sniffed rudely and turned away holding back a smirk.

"Speak for your self Baka Ugly Girl!"

"Your the Baka you Baka." They looked at each other and laughed. Kushina gave the child a kiss on the cheek before handing him back to her twin and his mother. "He is very beautiful, like his mother. Your death will be quick, because you are a very good person." She smiled sadly and cupped her twins cheek giving her a soft and lingering kiss on the lips.

"Be safe you Baka." They both whispered to each other before Lily slowly faded away with her year old son.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was sitting on top of the Hokage Mountain on his most beloved Hokage and - only known to himself, the current Hokage, and Harry Uzumaki- father. It was a beautiful day with the blue sky over head, no clouds in sight, the breeze was lightly blowing and played in the shoulder length blond hair, the air smelled of the forest and ocean. The birds were singing off in the distance and he couldn't help but feel happy. It was the perfect day to celebrate a new day. Naruto stood up on the top of his father head and walked over to the edge of the stone head. It was time.

He smiled softly and jumped off much to the glee of the villagers hoping that this would be the day that the Kyuubi brat would die, but alas, he was saved once again by the mysterious black haired boy that had befriended the Ninja wanna be. Gods help the village if that boy ever became a Ninja.

"Naruto you Baka! What have I told you about jumping off Minato's head?" the black haired boy scolded the younger boy holding onto him tightly as he jumped from tree to tree. " Do I have to save you every time?" He asked. The yellow haired child smiled brightly at his cousin.

"Harry! I knew you would save me!" He smiled childishly speaking dramatically and giving a kiss to the older boy. Harry just smiled and kissed his cousins forehead who was more like a brother to him then a cousin. "And of course you have to save me. I only do that when you were here because I know you will save me." It had scared the black haired Uzumaki half to death when he saw Naruto jump off on the day of the boys birthday. Harry had entered the academy at the age of 6 due to the extensive training his grandmother had given him and had been assigned a team within 2 months. He had graduated at the age of 9. He had to learn quickly if he wanted to be able to protect his cousin like he had vowed on the day he almost lost him. They had both been four at the time.

* * *

_"Naruto?" Harry screamed in fear looking at the blood covered boy. He looked away and threw up shaking horribly. He turned back to the boy and walked over terrified. He knew what death was. He had heard about it many times. Even read about it._ _Its when the body comes into so much damage the soul cant take it and it leaves the body to get away from the pain and suffering. Naruto was in much pain and suffering from what Harry could see. He cried out when a finger twitched and rushed over to him. "Sobo!" Harry screamed until his voice was raw and hoarse, he could no longer scream or yelled for help._

_"Harry? Naruto?" Tsunade yelled and landed by them, having been in a bar and five men came walking in gloating about how they 'killed the Kyuubi brat once and for all'. She wasted no time in healing the Baka of a grandson. He would pull through, but only barely._

_Harry was in the Hospital for 2 weeks recovering under the care of his grandmother. When Lily had died in the Wizarding World she knew she had to stay with Kushina, when she died because of one of the Kyuubi's claws going through her and Minato both, just to protect their only son, she knew that she had to stay in the village for her two grand children because they had no one left in either world. -Tsunade didnt count Petunia Dursley as her daughter because she had tried to kill the twins. She wanted to be an only child. She even went as far as to kill Tsunade, but with her mother being a ninja and Petunia not having any Chakra or Magic it was easy to predict her movements. Tsunade had to ban her from the Ninja world into the Muggle world, her husband Dans world.- Even if one of them technically shouldn't even be in the Ninja World, but thanks to Harry's grandfathers necklace, he was able to go between the two worlds._

_"Naruto!" Harry yelled hugging his younger cousin tightly when he had woken up. He stayed the whole 2 weeks, barely getting enough sleep._

* * *

"I just wish that you wouldn't be so reckless Naru-Baka." He said for the hundredth time.

"I am no Baka." was always the answer that followed. Harry landed on the ground soundlessly with Naruto on his back. He continued to walk along the path back into the village, even both wanted to stay in the forest. They both knew that it was time for dinner and their grandmother would kill them if they were late.

"Naruto stay quite." Harry whispered upon entering the house. All of the lights were on like normal, but everything was quite. More quite then normal. Naruto feeling the stiff muscles of his older brother hid his face in the black hair trying to calm his breathing so that Harry would be able to fight better. He felt Harry reach behind him and take out a Kunai from the pouch and hold it close. He walked slowly into each room reaching out with his senses to see if anyone was there. They found their grandmother sleeping, with her head on the table in the newly remodeled kitchen with a bottle of sake near by, but she always forced herself to drink only on saterday night as she didnt have work in the morning. Even the Hokage needs a day off. She didnt drink any other time in fear of the elders taking her beloved grandchildren away from her as they have been trying to since day one. She didnt need to give them an acutal reason. Better to be safe then sorry.

Harry gave a sigh of relief and set Naruto down and they both started to make dinner. They both knew that she had been working over time to get everything done and she must have been very tired, the result falling to sleep before she could even start to make dinner.

"Grandmother, hey, grandmother. Its time to wake up." Harry said poking at Tsunades shoulder.

"Leave me alone nuisance" She said angrily in her sleep.

"Tch." Harry glared slightly and sighed taking the food to his room telling Naruto to follow after he got some food for his Sobo. They often ate in Harry's room if they didn't want to be around Pervy-Sage, Tsunade wasn't there, or they didn't feel like being around anyone.

"Harry, why wont Sobo teach me but she taught you?"

"Because, she knew you needed someone to protect you, that is why I am here. To protect my Naru. You dont need to learn early because I will always be there to protect you no matter what." Harry said smiling and ruffled the younger ones hair slightly, continuing to eat. Naruto pouted and looked at Harry.

"Will you teach me?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Sh! Do you want to wake Sobo?" Harry hissed out and looked at the door. " I can't because it was the only way for Sobo to teach me, to refuse to teach you until you got into the Academy." Harry said frowning and put his food down and looked at the sad face of Naruto. "Hey cheer-"Harry stiffened and looked at the window. He was in front of Naruto with his Kunai out deflecting the Kunai that were being sent their way. He hissed in pain when a few of them hit him and cursed when he fell to the floor, his body going numb.

_"No no no nono! I failed. I failed! I was careless and now Naruto has to pay the price. Naruto run! Come on voice work! Work damn it! Naruto run!" Harry thought to himself, feeling himself fading away. He looked into Naruto's scared and frightened eyes. He saw Naruto start to walk to him._

"N-Naru... r-run..." Harry said before he passed out. If the ninja had gotten this close to the house, both of them knew that something was wrong with Tsunade. Naruto stood up but someone grabbed him from behind, putting a cloth over his mouth. Naruto struggled and held his breath, but even he couldn't last that long before he passed out.

Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin cried out in pain when she woke up to feel a horrible burning on her chest. She sat up straight and pulled on the string of her one and only necklace stiffening when she saw that one half of the necklace that never left her neck, even when she showered, was glowing green, the other red. Both of her grandchildren were in trouble! She felt Harry in his room but Naruto was no where to be found. She rushed to her oldest grandchild and found him bleeding with Kunai cuts on him. She lay the boy on his back and started to heal him. How could she have been so foolish to not sense them. To sense that her grandchildren were in trouble. If something were to happen to them she would never forgive herself and she knew her children would be very angry with her. She had to find Naruto before something bad happened to him.

"Sobo!Sobo!" Harry yelled and struggled against her. " Sobo I am healed!" Harry yelled and kicked at her, she easily caught the kick and snapped out of her worrying thoughts.

"Where is Naruto?" Harry yelled and stood up. " S-Sobo... your necklace... its red!"

"You don't think I know that?" She yelled at him and stood up. " It was glowing both green and red just a moment ago. Did you get a look at the attackers?" She cursed when he shook his head. " Where were my fucking ANBU?"

"Grean...You don't like them to watch over the house because-"

"I know that Harry. but they should have detected the treat!" She said storming out. " Kakashi!" She yelled once she was outside of the house. She started to run for her office and almost tripped as she took another step.

**_Stop!_**_ **Please!**_ they both heard Naruto's voice yell. Harry and Tsunade looked at each other for a moment before taking off again at a faster speed then either of them thought was possible. With every word that Naruto spoke the necklace would flash.

**_M-My Sobo and bro-brother will hurt you if you d-do_**_ **th-thaAh!**_ They both flinched when they heard Naruto scream in agony. He was only 9 and he was getting tortured.

"K-Kakashi." Tsunade said shakily, her face pale. " U-Use you Nin-Dogs and fi-find Naruto. Hurry." The fact that Tsunade was having a hard time speaking, and wasn't yelling, was even more frightening then when she was angry and yelling.

* * *

"You are the Kyuubi brat. No one is going to come to your rescue! " All four men laughed.

"W-Why did it take four of you to take me away from my Sobo?"

"Didn't you know? She isn't your real Sobo. She just pretends to be nice to you, but she is really just waiting for the right moment to kill you off."

"You're wrong!" Naruto yelled and screamed in pain when they slowly cut into Naruto. There was already a 'D' 'E' and a 'M' carved into his stomach right above the seal. The words 'GO TO HELL DEM' were already carved on. The wanted to carve a message into the Kyuubi vessel before he died. 'GO TO HELL DEMON' would be carved into the body of the Kyuubi vessel by the time they were done with him.

By the time that Kakashi, Tsunade and another ANBU had come where were words carved all over Naruto's chest and back, things like 'Whore', 'Bitch' 'Monster' 'Slave' 'Demon' 'Dick' 'Asshole' and many other cruel names. He was bleeding badly, naked with fesses and urine smeared all over him.

He needed to be cleaned before they would even begin healing him. Kakashi wrapped Naruto up in a blanket and brought him outside while Tsunade tied them up to be tortured later. Harry, who had to kill one of his own comrades just to end their suffering, helped Kakashi start to clean up Naruto, ignoring both of the protests from the adults, tears streaming down his face all the while.

It was three hours before Tsunade was done with helping to clean and heal Naruto. There was a stream and that was were they cleaned him. He was unconscious so he couldn't feel the horrible pain of the soap entering him many cuts. Once he was clean and Tsunade did a MedicJutsu to see if there would be any infectious partials that could harm him when the cuts were sealed and found none, she got to work on healing the wounds tears falling.

Naruto had been beaten to the inch of his life, but it had never been this bad before. Everyone knew that the boy would be lucky to come out sane.

* * *

It was been four months for Naruto to recover from the ordeal physically. Even with Tsunades healing Jutsus most of the cuts were caused by poisoned induced blades and would have to heal without medical jutsu. He would never recover from the ordeal mentally however and only trusts Harry and Tsunade. No one else. Not even his own team mates and being a Ninja, that was hard. You needed to rely on your team mates in order for the mission to go smoothly. He had been put with 20 different teams before Tsunade finally gave into his requests and put him on the same team as Harry, who became his Jounin instructor.

He was one of the youngest to ever be in the village.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Harry said walking into the clearing and looking around seeing the blond looking up at the sky. It was cloudy and Harry knew it was going to rain soon. Harry frowned and walked over to him remembering what Naruto had been like before the attack. He was always happy and smiling and he did reckless things like jump off the Hokage mountain knowing that the only one that would save him would be Harry. He use to play jokes on everyone even if they hated him. He was the knucklehead of the village, but at least he was Naruto. This Naruto, the one that had been forced out, was nothing like the old one. This one would have red and black eyes whenever he was really mad. His voice would change and he would be frightening to Harry and the Narna knew it. It was like it could see into the souls of whoever he looked at. When he would calm down his eyes would be back to normal, but they would be dead. Once in a blue moon you would see glimpses of the Naruto and it made all of the Narna moment seem okay. It gave Tsunade and Harry hope that one day the Naruto would be there once again.

"Watching the clouds Baka." Naruto said and smiled slightly at Harry that Harry almost didn't catch it. If he wasn't a Jounin and a skilled Ninja, he wouldn't have. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Sobo wants us. She said it was important."

"Mission?" Harry sighed. Naruto didn't say more then he wanted to say and it was usually an insult or just one word that he thought could define a whole sentence. Naruto hated talking and usually didn't ask questions.

"I don't think so." He said seriously and Naruto looked up at him nodding. They both took off for the Hokages Office.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, Internaional Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter-Uzumaki,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Your sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress._

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, Internaional Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Uzumaki,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Your sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress._

Harry and Naruto looked up from the letter and frowned at Tsunade.

"I think you should go. Harry, your mother was a witch and so was your father. If they hadn't died, you would have grown up in the Wizarding World and not have been a Ninja. I have kept nothing from you or Naruto. I gave you time to think about all of this. You have had all of your life to decide. You time is running out now. Naruto, your parents knew of the world as you know. They didn't know what to choose for you. They wanted you to decide when the time came."

" You know that you are worshiped in the Wizarding World Harry. It is up to you if you go or not, but I would think long and hard about what your parents had planned for you."

"They planned for him to go to the Wizard school. They didn't plan for him to become a Ninja, Sobo." Naruto said quietly. Tsunade and Harry both looked at him and his eyes were clearer then they have been for a long time. He hasn't called her Sobo since_ that night._

"Actually. They wanted him to be both. They knew that they would be dead because they trusted the wrong person. They found out when it was to late. They still put Harry's name on the role of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They didn't expect you to become a Ninja until you were 13, so you would still have three years of Wizard training. We made it so that when you became 13, a Jounin would escort you to Hogwarts, become your teacher, and body gaurd, so that way you could live out both of your parents wishes."

"I know what I want to do. I dont want-"

"Baka! Did you not just hear her? It was BOTH of your parents wishes! They wanted you to be a Wizard and a Ninja! You are just going to throw away their dreams. Just like that? You are the sickest Baka I have ever seen." Naruto growled out his eyes red. Harry looked at him and smiled softly but quickly hid it. Naruto hadn't talked like this in a long time, even if it was .

"N-Naruto. That's not what I was going to say at all." Harry said frowning. "I was going to say ' I don't want to let them down.' " He said and looked away setting the letter down lightly and walking over to Naruto hugging him. Naruto slumped against him putting a hand to his head.

"Baka. Don't touch me." Naruto whimpered but didn't make a move to pull back and Harry didn't make a move of letting him go.

Naruto has three personalities that everyone has met. The Naruto, who was happy and smiling at everything, looking up to Harry. He always laughed and was very close to Harry, Narna who is cold and distant and Red, who wants nothing more then gore, bloodshed, killing and revenge. What was just displayed was the Red. Usually when Red came out, Naruto and are mixed slightly after Red had gone back into Naruto's mind. He would get a headache and become weak but would be fine in a few hours. Well, as fine as could be. There were only three, but both Tsunade and Harry both suspected there were six, the other three being a mystery to both of them.

"Baka Naruto." Harry said smiling softly and supporting Naruto. Once in a while, he would get the Naruto back completely. He would just be broken and scared. He had only seen the Naruto once since _That Night._

He hasn't decided if he likes that Naruto better then the others. Red was very good for Missions, but not for training, Narna was good for training and missions, but Naruto was frightened and scared. Harry knew that Naruto was still the 8 year old boy that he had known and loved, the Narna was so cold and distant. In some ways, he wished and longed for the Naruto so that he could help make him better like he always had., but in some ways, he like the strong and cold Narna better because he knew that he could hold his own. He liked a mix between Naruto and Narna because he was strong, but he wasn't cold. He did act like a 8 year old then, but Harry didn't mind that.

Harry sat Naruto down in the chair and smiled softly watching him curl up in a ball and watch him. Naruto and Narna who were mixed was currently in control.

Harry picked up the letter and read it again. He then looked at the owl and started to make his reply, Tsunade made it clear that even Dumbledore didn't know he was a ninja and she would like to keep it that way.

Harry sighed and looked at the letter that was in his hands. He had always known what his parents wanted him to do, but it never really felt real until he had gotten the Hogwarts Letter. It had been three days since he had gotten it and since then, he has seen more of the Naruto then he has seen in years. It was frightening to say the least. Harry was glad that his little brother was returning, but he would have thought it would have been much sooner than this. The only thing different was the Hogwarts letter coming. Harry was always on guard about Naruto ever since _That Night_, but he had never expected Naruto to just start returning to normal. Something was very wrong and he need to find out what it was. Was Naruto even more unstable now then he was before? Or was he really finally starting to get better and forcing the personalities that had been made to protect him back into the dark depths of his mind? And if the Naruto really did return, would he be forever the 8 year old boy?

Harry may be a Jounin, a Ninja, the grandson of the first Lady Hokage, but he was still a 13 year old boy in the back of his mind. He was scared what the Wizarding world had in store for him, and if Naruto was able to come with him, how would the change affect him? Would Red come out every time he became angry and kill everything and one in site or would the Naruto come out and be frightened of everything, hiding behind the person he thought as of an older brother? Whatever the situation he knew that he could handle it physically, but he always had a hard time mentally. Who wouldn't?

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

Third year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothing should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda GoshawkUnfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination) Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric SwitchThe Monster Book of Monsters (if attending Care of Magical Creatures)Numerology and Grammatica (if attending Arithmancy)_ The Standard Book of Spells _

Other Equipment

1 Wand  
1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring a owl OR a cat OR a toad

"Harry." Tsunade said walking over to him. "Its time." She said softly. Harry nodded and stood up from the place on his uncles stone head. "I know English and instead of the person that was going to escort you, I shall be taking both you and Naruto. If I fear he is becoming unstable, I will be forced to have the ANBU do a Memory Jutsu, taking away his memories. I didn't want to do it, and we have dealt with it very well, him being unstable, but I cant allow it to continue in a place where you know nothing about. It pains me to have to think about the person that Naruto has become because of my actions and foolishness, but it pains me even more to allow it to continue. I have allowed it to continue for him to become better and he seems to finally be coming back, but I fear that it still wont be enough and we will have to break into his mind to find out what kind of torture he went through, block it, and force it under lock and key to never be reviled to him. The key that only I will be able to open nor will ever do so. This trip determinants if I shall have to do what I never wanted to have done to my grandchild."

"I know how much it hurts you Sobo, but, maybe getting his memories taken is for the best. He won't be our Naruto, but he certainly isn't our Naruto anymore now. He hasn't been for a long time. We have dealt with an unstable Naruto for a long time. I don't know if I will be able to do it by myself in the Wizarding World where I cant show who I really am. If it were up to me, even if this trip goes well, I would still seal everything. Please consider my thoughts."

"I will."

"Thank you." They both nodded and walked back to the Hokages office. Naruto was waiting there, standing by the door with his eyes cold and dark as ever. Harry repressed a flinch. Naruto walked over and together Harry, Tsunade and the blond were Port Keyed to Diagon Alley.

Harry, Tsunade and Naruto walked to the bank.

"We need to get gold here first. We cant pay anyone with out Hidden Leaf Money. Only a few of the Wizard Folk know about the Hidden Villages."

"Everyone is talking in English. " Harry said suppressing a sigh.

"You need to act more like a 13 year old boy Harry. You cant keep acting like a hard core ANBU Ninja." Tsunade said and looked at him.

"But that was what I was before I became his Sensei."

"Quite." Naruto hissed out and glared at him. Harry frowned and looked away.

**_I think your right, even if this test is a success, I will still have all of his memorie_****_s erased._** Tsunade said to Harry through the Necklaces. Each Uzumaki was wearing one but they could choose who gets to listen and who doesn't. With each generation, the necklaces change and new abilities are formed. Most have one ability but it had been known to have more then one in each generation.

Harry nodded once in understanding and walked into the vault.

"Mr. Harry Potter would like to enter his vault!" Tsunade said scaring the goblin that was there.

"If it isnt Lady Tsunade. Does Mr. Harry Potter had his key?" A Goblin by the name of Griphook said. Tsunade glared at the Goblin and handed over the key. He nodded. " Right this way." he said giving the key back to her. She tucked it away in her pocket. They were all wearing civilian clothing or in this world Muggle clothing. All of them hated it, but each had hidden weapons on them just in case anything were to arise.

Once they got the gold they headed for the shops.

"The gold ones are Galleons" Tsunade explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Lets get your uniform first." She said starting toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Madam Malkin was a sqaut, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said when Harry tired to speak. " Got the lot here- another young man being fitting just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a foot stood while a second witch pinned up his long sleeve black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry up on the stool next to him, slid a long robe over his head and begun to pin it to the right length. He was very glad that Sobo had did a Jutsu to make him understand English.

"Hello," the boy said. " Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes." Harry answered.

"My fathers next door getting me books and Mums down the street looking at wands." He said in a drawling voice. " Then I am going to drag them off to look at Racing Brooms. I don't see why first years aren't allowed to have their own. I think I am going to bully father into getting me one and smuggling it in somehow.

His attitude was much like Sasukes, always wanting everything handed to him and thinking that he will and should getting.

" Have _you_ got a broom?" The boy went on talking not really caring that he was the only one that continued the conversation.

"No." Harry answered.

"Play Quidditch at all?" Said Harry. He knew what some Wizarding things were, but not much. He always thought that his Ninja life was more important. He didnt care for his Wizard one, but now he thought would have been a good time to ask all sorts of questions while he had the chance.

"I do- Father said its a crime if I am not allowed to play for my house, and i must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in?" This guy was worse then Sasuke that was for sure.

"No" Harry said wishing to end this conversation, but Sobo had taught him to be polite so he couldn't.

"Well, no one really knows until they really get there, do thay, but I know I will be in Slytherin. All our family have been- imagine being in Hufflepuff- I'd leave wouldn't you?"

"Mmm." Harry said wanting nothing then to have this conversation end. Thankfully the boy stopped talking after that.

* * *

"That was torture. Never make me do that again." Harry growled out stalking up to Tsunade. " I had to deal with someone WORSE then Sasuke in there." He growled and walked away. Tsunade chuckling after him following.

Once Harry had all of his things it was time to go back to the Leaf Village which everyone was happy for. Harry sealed all of his things into a scroll once they got back. He frowned and knew that Naruto was getting his memories blocked and sealed this very moment. He decided to go back to the Hokage's Tower and see how everything was going.

Harry frowned and walked into the Hokage Tower, hands in his pockets.

"Kakashi?" Harry said in slight surprise seeing the copy cat ninja outside of the Hokage Office.

"Ah Harry. How are you?" He asked concerned. He knew that Naruto was getting his memories taken away. He just wished that there was another way for him to be back to normal.

"Fine." Harry said. Kakashi was Harry's partner in the ANBU before he went back to being a Jounin in order to teach Naruto. After he was attacked, Tsunade knew that he needed to become a ninja early, despite her daughters wishes. Naruto had been put with many other teams before Harry decided to train him himself. Naruto didn't understand that once he knew the basics he wasn't suppose to try and kill his team mates when they annoyed him.

Kakashi nodded knowing that the conversation was over with the younger Ex ANBU. Harry and Kakashi leaned against the wall for what seemed like hours before the door opened.

* * *

"Oi, Baka get in here." Both knew Tsunade was referring to Harry. Harry nodded noticing how tired his Sobo looked and walked into the Hokages office. He saw Ino's father and bowed to him before walking over to Naruto.

"Instead of erasing his memories I have decided to do what I should have done from the beginning, but I didn't because I believed he would get better over time. I killed Narna and Red. They won't be coming back, but I was right. There are more personalities there. I couldn't spend to much time there, but they are there. Now, there is a Key Seal behind his right ear. Only my Chakra will be able to make it visible and unlock it. It will be able to realize if I am being forced to give my Chakra willingly and it wont activate. No Magic will be able to undo it either." Tsunade explained and Harry nodded.

"Alright. I will take him back to the house and let you know what is going on." Harry said and picked up the younger boy and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto woke up when Harry lay him down on his bed and he frowned looking around.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked slowly. Harry frowned and looked concerned for a moment. He rolled his eyes when Naruto couldn't keep a straight face but decided to go along with it anyway.

"I am Harry. Your older cousin."

"Who am I?"

"You are Naruto Uzumaki and you want to be the Hokage of the village someday."

"I do?!" Harry laughed slightly and Naruto snaked his arms around Harry's neck. Harry leaned over and picked up the much smaller blond and held him close in his lap.

"Oh Naru. I missed you." Harry whispered.

"I missed you to. Narna and Red…. They hurt me so that I couldn't take control. It took everything out of me just to let you see me for a few moments." Naruto said and closed his eyes laying his head under Harry's chin and folded his legs under him. Harry started to rub his back.

"Its better if you make new good and bad memories. Focus on the here and now and everything will turn out okay." Harry said smiling and jumped slightly not prepared for Narutos outburst. He was so use to Naruto saying very little and making no noise at all.

"Its not that easy!" He yelled and glared. Harry smiled and started laughing, much to the annoyance of the blond. "Baka!" Naruto yelled and punched at him. Harry easily dodged and continued to laugh.

_Naruto is really back. I can't believe it. _Harry thought to himself and stopped Naruto punch once again. He added Chakra into the weights around Naruto's ankles and wrists and laughed at the faces Naruto made as he tried to continue to fight him.

"Harry, why wont Sobo teach me but she taught you?" Harry stopped laughing at that question. He just had to ask that question when it was the last conversation they had had?

* * *

_"Harry, why wont Sobo teach me but she taught you?"_

_"Because, she knew you needed someone to protect you, that is why I am here. To protect my Naru. You dont need to learn early because I will always be there to protect you no matter what." Harry said smiling and ruffled the younger ones hair slightly, continuing to eat. Naruto pouted and looked at Harry._

_"Will you teach me?"_

_"No."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Sh! Do you want to wake Sobo?" Harry hissed out and looked at the door. " I can't because it was the only way for Sobo to teach me, to refuse to teach you until you got into the Academy." Harry said frowning and put his food down and looked at the sad face of Naruto. "Hey cheer-"Harry stiffened and looked at the window. He was in front of Naruto with his Kunai out deflecting the Kunai that were being sent their way. He hissed in pain when a few of them hit him and cursed when he fell to the floor, his body going numb._

_"N-Naru... r-run..." Harry said before he passed out. If the ninja had gotten this close to the house, both of them knew that something was wrong with Tsunade. Naruto stood up but someone grabbed him from behind, putting a cloth over his mouth. Naruto struggled and held his breath, but even he couldn't last that long before he passed out._

* * *

Harry shook his head and smiled at the blond. That was the last conversation that he had had with the real Naruto. _His_ Naruto. It was time for him to know the truth. " Your Kaa-san, Kushina, it was one of her wishes before she died that neither me nor Sobo taught you anything before the Academy. The only way that Sobo would teach me was if I honored Aunt Kushinas wishes and I needed to be taught so that I could protect you."

"But Kyu is nice to me." Naruto said and closed his eyes.

"I suppose its no surprise that you talked to him. But I meant everyone outside of your mind Angel." Harry said softly and ran his fingers through his hair lovingly.

"Yo." Kakashi said appearing by him. Naruto looked up and smiled.

"Hi!" If Kakashi was shocked he hid it very well because his eyes didn't even widen.

"Yo." He said again with his eye smile.

"Naruto, I have explained everything that I feel you need to know. Some of what I have told you has gone against my better judgment but you needed to know. With the information I have given you, you can choose to go to Hogwarts or stay here. You will still get training either way, but if you stay here I don't know the next time you will see Harry." Tsunade explained with her hands folded on her desk while she looked at him. Naruto had already made up his mind.

"I want to... come. I want to come." Naruto said and Harry smiled hugging his younger cousin.

"You know the rules. Tell them to me." She demanded. Naruto recited from memory.

No one can know who I am. Never tell anyone who Harry really tell anyone what we 't trust Severus 't Trust Harry and Kakashi; listen to anything they have to to bed when I am to the orders given to me by Harry, Kakashi and Severus Snape.

10. Kakashi is my Sensei and I train with him and listen to him. His orders overrule Harry's no matter what.

"Good. And you know what happens if you disobey."

"I will get sent back here and I wont be able to visit Harry." Naruto said frowning.

"Thats right. Now. Both of you give your Sobo a kiss goodbye. I don't know when I will see either of you next."

"Sobo..." Both Harry and Naruto said and sighed, but happily gave their Sobo a kiss goodbye.

"Be safe you Baka's." It was a saying in their family. When they knew they wouldn't be seeing each other for some time, that is what they would say. It was a form of saying, 'you better come back alive or I will kill you in the after life.' which defeats the purpose because they don't believe in the afterlife.

"Be safe Sobo." They said together. When each of them touched the Port Key, they were gone.

"Baka's" She said wiping her eyes and stood up walking to her windows. " Kakashi you better keep them safe." Tsunade whispered to the window as she stared out the open window, her words whispered on the wind hoping to reach their target.

"- Packed with Muggles of course- " Was the first words they heard when they appeared in a dark corner of the station. Kakashi, Harry and Naruto all followed, but before either of the boys could hear what they were saying Kakashi told them to run into the wall. Their Sobo already told them about the platform so they ran right into it and Naruto, being the bright and shinning blond he was, was amazed. Harry and Kakashi were as well, but neither of them showed it.

"Amazing!"

"Lets get on the train." Naruto nodded and walked with Harry frowning at all of the people that were looking at them.

"Harry, they are looking at us."

"Ma ma. Remember Harry is famous in the Wizarding world."

"Oh! Yes I remember, but that doesn't mean that they can stare. Its like saying people stare at me because I have Kyu and its alright if they stare at me." He glares at as many people as he could and they looked away from the angry teen.

They soon found an empty compartment and Naruto went to the window to look out. The door soon opened and a red head walked in.

"Mind if I join you, there are no compartments left."

"I Suppose." Harry said and moved to the side that Naruto was on. Both of the Ninja knew that Kakashi was on top of the train right over their compartment.

He would be there for most of the ride. The cover story was that Kakashi was their body guard hirered by Dumbledore to guard Hogwarts grounds. Dumbledore thought that he was the one that was inviting him, but he actually didn't approve of either of them coming, Tsunade changed that quick with a Memory Charm. Not many people knew that she was gifted in Magic as well as being a Ninja. When she was young Dan, her husband was the Headmaster of Hogwarts and he found the Hidden Villages by mistake, learning all there was to know. He then offered a select few to learn Magic. Tsunade was one of them. They began dating and soon become husband and wife, having two beautiful children. He was gifted in being a Ninja as well and had died in battle. Their children were 5 at the time.

"My name is Ron by the way. Ron Weasley."

"Harry U-Potter and this is my cousin Naruto."

"Y-Your Harry Potter? Do you really have th-the-"

" Yes I have a scar. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Its a scar made by a Dark Mark of course its a big deal!"

"I dont think it is. If you don't wish to die this very second you will learn to keep your mouth shut. Its very rude to comment on someone's looks you know. That's like me saying that you must be a Weasley because of your hair." Harry was happy to see the boy blush a deep red. Honestly, he didn't think he liked this boy very much.

"Well if it isnt the Weasel and a blond haired git. How are you by the way? Get hit with any more curses? Hello Harry, I never did get to tell you my name. You were finished before I even got done talking to you. I am Draco Malfoy. Why don't you come and sit in my compartment. You don't have to sit with these losers."

"The Weasel happens to be my comrade even if he is a little rude, and the blond haired git... he is my cousin. Now, if you don't want a Kunai in your throat you better walk away from here right now."

"A Kunai is a Japanese weapon right? You have one?" Draco asked eagerly and stiffened went he felt something slice at his cheek. He jumped away and looked at the wall beside him.

"I wont miss next time." Harry growled out and smirked when the baka ran away.

"Y-You stood up for me." Ron said looking at the Kunai and frowning looking at Harry. "You used a weapon on Malfoy!"

"I would be very appreciative if you didn't tell anyone about that. I am not suppose to bring them but I got permission from my Sobo. And I stood up for you because you could become my comrade. We will fix your bad manners and I am sure you would be a very good comrade." Harry said smiling at him.

"Comrade? Don't you mean friend?"

"Where I come from, there are no friends. Only comrades." Harry said and got his Kunai from the wall and sitting down.

"Naruto you didn't tell me that you got hit with any curses!"

"Red did, so it didn't hurt him." He answered and looked away. "Harry, I am hungry." Naruto said suddenly. Harry suppressed a sigh and looked at his little brother frowning.

"What have I told you about acting like a child?"

"To not to. But I am hungry."

"Well, what do you need to say?" Harry said sounding more like a father then a cousin or even brother. Naruto wasn't really acting like a child. In fact it seems the time he has been in his mind, he grew just like his body.

"Can I please have something to eat?" Naruto said looking at him. Harry smiled and nodded taking out a scroll, doing a few hand signs and in a puff of smoke three Bento boxes appeared in his lap. He handed one to Ron and one to Naruto, then started to eat his own.

"H-How did you do that?"

"None of your concern." Naruto answered him and smiled starting to eat.

"Thank you..." Ron said and started to eat having difficulties. Naruto and Harry chuckled each time the rice or fish would fall. He didn't know how to use chopsticks at all.

"Hey Ron, what are you eat? It looks gross." One of two twins that had just opened the compartment door, said both leaning against the open door.

"Its called a Bento box and its not gross. Its Japanese food and its rare, so they say." Ron said looking at Harry and Naruto.

"I am Fred and this is my brother Gorge. We are Ron's older brothers."

"Nice to meet you." Both Harry and Naruto said standing up at the same time and bowed to the new people in their compartment.

"Er... why are you bowing to us?" Fred said uncomfortable. No one had ever bowed to them before. They were totally surprised by the gesture. No one in their family had taught them about Japanese Culture.

"Where we come from it is customary to bow to the people you don't know or respect highly." Naruto said standing up with Harry.

"Why are you insulting our lunch when you haven't even tasted it for yourself. There are Wizarding treats that look rather delicious, but taste horrid. You cant judge by smell or looks and never decide that it is gross before you taste it, before you try it because then your mind had been made up and you will never like it. You may have liked it if you don't make up your mind first." Naruto explained. "We have extra if you would like to try some."

Harry felt it when Naruto shivered and knew what was wrong. He felt Kakashi move toward the end of the car. If he was needed he would have easy access to the entrance of the car. He frowned and looked at him. "Naruto?"

"Its cold... and... distant. I feel you going away. I cant see you moving, you skin is pale, your bleeding. Harry! Harry please don't leave me! You can't leave me Harry! Onii!" Harry had hugged Naruto from the moment that he started speaking. He knew what the shiver meant. It use to happen to him all the time before Tsunade had blocked it to keep it from under control. The diamond on her forehead wasn't just for storing Chakra. Tsunade, is what the Wizarding World calls a Seer. She can look into the future at will. Naruto, being her grandchild, was passed down the gift of being a Seer, wasn't so lucky. He didn't have control when the visions hit him, nor when they stopped or what they were about. He hadn't learned how to control it yet. It was horrific when Red had the visions. He was happy about the bloodshed and gory details. He loved them.

Forgetting the people around them Harry hugged his little brother tighter to him. "You are okay. Everything is alright Naruto. You don't have to worry anymore. Its going to be okay. Come back to me. Come back." Harry whispered trying to make the blonde understand that the vision wasn't really happening.

He didn't notice the suitcases above them open and the contence flying everywhere until it was over and Naruto had come back to him. His magic usually reacted to the visions this way.

Harry would - when Narna allowed him to- hug him and try to make the vision disappear. Even though Narna was Narna, he still had traces of Naruto in him. He didn't know what it was like to have visions. It was the one thing that he didn't understand about Naruto. He wished that he could help his brother in any way that he could. But he just could never make the visions disappear. They always stayed until they were finished. Harry didn't have the power to stop them no matter how much he wanted to. He could only help him through them.

Tsunade had tried to suppress them and it worked for a while, but then he had gotten sick and had to stay in the hospital for three weeks. From then on she had made sure that Kyuubi knew what she was doing to help Naruto, not try to hurt him. But even after the Kyuubi knew what was going on he still got sicker and sicker and she eventually took it off. She was still looking for a way to help him on the matter.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron yelled after the vision was over and Naruto was crying. Naruto stiffened in his brother's hold and he tried to push himself into Harry, trying to merge with him. He wanted the seats to swallow him up and hide him from the angry and scared voices.

"That, was what happens when a Seer has a vision. None of what you have heard and seen will ever leave this compartment. If you wish to die a slow and painful death, then by all means, tell people." Harry said in a dead voice with a gleam in his eyes that told all three of the red heads that he wasn't joking and if they wanted to live, then they would have to heed his warning.


End file.
